


Pussycat, Pussycat

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team takes a little Halloween outing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pussycat, Pussycat

**Author's Note:**

> For the SJNC17 Ficathon. I'm quite sure this isn't what the challenger had in mind, but it's what I came up with. ;-) _Challenge: I'd like to read a fic about some haunted place that SG1 (plus O'Neill) find themselves in. Sam &Jack sex is a must, but it has to be worked in this scary story. In short, a scary, haunted, sex story._
> 
> Originally posted March 2005

PUSSYCAT, PUSSYCAT

Jack tried to ignore the low murmurs and the occasional giggle, but couldn't. Glancing in the rear view mirror; Jack saw two blonde heads huddled together. He wondered what the hell Sam and Jonas were up to, they had been exchanging excited whispers ever since Sam had gotten into the back seat of the truck. Teal'c had gallantly offered to sit in back, but she had flashed him one of her brilliant smiles and stepped past him into the back seat. Jack had caught a tantalizing glimpse of long legs covered in some sort of patterned stockings before she was one more modestly covered in her long coat. Halloween in Colorado was often a dicey proposition at best, weather-wise. But this year, thank goodness there was no snow, just the normal cool, late October weather.

Sam had been exceptionally evasive regarding her choice of costume for Fraiser's party. She had been so secretive, she hadn't even gotten ready at his house, but had insisted he come pick her up at her house. Which meant he now had to backtrack to get over to Fraiser's house. Not that he minded...really. But he was going to have to do something about their living situation soon. 

While Sam's costume was still a mystery, Jonas' was easy. He was dressed in a flowing, full length purple velvet cape; a large, purple pointed hat that had gold stars and moons on it sat in his lap and every now and then (in apparent excitement) he waved a stick that had sparkly stuff coming out of the end. So Jack figured he was pretty safe in assuming Jonas was dressed as a wizard, unless that sort of costume meant something entirely different on Kelowna. 

Teal'c on the other hand.... Ignoring the two in the backseat, Jack finally gave in and asked. "So, what's with the hockey mask, T?" Jack gestured briefly at the white, full-face goalie mask Teal'c held clutched in one large hand.

"It is my costume, O'Neill."

"Your costume?" Jack slowed down and stopped at the stoplight. He looked over at Teal'c, who held the mask up to his face. "So, you're a hockey player?"

"No," came the muffled reply. "Jason."

"Who?"

Jonas chimed in from behind him. "Jason, the killer from Friday the 13th."

Jack was still confused and knew it was reflected in his face when Sam spoke. "We watched it last weekend."

"We watched several movies last weekend," he reminded her. It had been a marathon of horror flicks with one main theme it seemed—hacking and slashing of teenagers. "The one with Jamie Lee Curtis and her deadly knitting needles?"

"No," she grinned. "Camp Crystal Lake? Axes? Arrows? Twist at the end, murderer was a woman?"

"Ah..." he still wasn't sure remembered which movie they were talking about, but he wasn't going to admit that. He'd just let it rest and hope someone else at the party turned out to be equally clueless. 

"Where's your costume, Colonel?" Jonas sounded perplexed.

"Yeah, just where is your costume, sir?" Sam added, amusement in her voice.

"I'm wearing it."

He ignored Sam's snort, the light had changed and he headed through the intersection. Teal'c commented matter-of-factly, "You appear to be wearing your usual off-base attire, O'Neill."

"I am."

"How can that be your costume?" Jonas asked, confusion still lacing his voice.

"He must be going as a serial killer, Jonas," Sam laughed. "Because they always look so normal."

Jack smiled at the way she drew out 'normal', making it sound anything but that. He hadn't been going as anything but himself, but what the hell. "Yeah, that," he agreed. His answer seemed to satisfy Jonas and Teal'c, though a quick look at Sam in the mirror told him she wasn't fooled. Besides, turn about was fair play.

"So, Carter," he drawled. "What did you dress up as?" His eyes met hers in the rearview mirror and she smiled deviously. But whatever she was—or wasn't—going to say was lost when they turned onto Fraiser's street. "Holy crap," Jack exclaimed. The entire block was lined with parked cars and trucks, the bright lights and Halloween decorations identifying Fraiser's house, in the middle of the block.

"Are all these people going to the party?" Jonas asked.

"The entire base must be here," Sam murmured.

Jack grumbled something and slowly drove up the street, vainly looking for a spot large enough for his truck, but he was finally forced to park one street over, squeezing in-between an SUV and a sedan. Opening the door for Sam, he eyed the high-heel clad foot that stepped out. "You going to be able to walk in those?" he teased.

She smiled brightly, tightening the belt on her coat. "No problem at all, sir." Jonas appeared at her side, his purple clock swirling around him, wizards cap perched on his head. Jack held out his arm to her, but Sam walked past him and instead took a hold of Jonas' arm. Jack stared after them, amused and bewildered as the two walked away. So, it's going to be like that tonight? he thought dryly.

O'Neill?" Teal'c stood waiting for him, hockey mask firmly in place.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," he muttered, falling into step behind his team.

They encountered a modest number of small groups of children out trick or treating along the way. Jonas had even pulled out handfuls of candy from somewhere in his robe, to the delight of several of the groups. The party seemed to be in full swing by the time they got to Fraiser's house. Music blared from the house and Jack rang the doorbell, amazed when the door actually opened. The dark-haired, white skinned girl dressed in black and dripping with silver studded jewelry looked eerily familiar.

"Cassie?"

"Jack!" The blood red lips curved into her beautiful smile, revealing pointy teeth. She hugged him, her long nails were the same color as her lips, he noted.

"Great outfit, Cass." Sam hugged the girl as well.

"Just what are you?" Jack asked, not sure he approved of her outfit. The black dress was low cut and clung to her slender body. He knew she was growing up, he just hadn't quite imagined she was so grown up, or dressing so...seductively.

"A vampire." She pirouetted and then gave them another toothy smile.

"Awesome," Jonas enthused.

"You make a very convincing vampire, Cassandra."

"Thanks, Teal'c. Way cool, by the way," she winked. "Jason."

Okay, this whole conversation was weirding him out, or maybe it was just the fact that his Cassie was seventeen years old—going on twenty-seven, it appeared. And she also apparently knew who Jason was. "Cass—"

"Good! You're here." 

The voice sounded familiar, but that was all that was recognizable about the woman who had bustled into the foyer. "Doc?" Jack had to ask, just to be sure that the incredibly ugly witch, dressed all in black, with putrid green skin, pointy nose and chin—complete with oversized hairy mole—really was the doctor. 

"In the flesh," she grinned, displaying several blacked out teeth.

"Great costume, Janet," Sam enthused.

"Cassie, take Sam's coat," she instructed her daughter. "You did know this was a costume party, didn't you, sir?"

Jonas and Teal'c had already wandered off, no doubt in search of food, so Jack leaned back against the door and watched Sam with interest as she slowly unbuttoned her coat. "Yeah," he answered, eyes flicking briefly to the doctor. "I knew."

Cassie giggled. "He's a serial killer, Mom. Can't you tell?"

"Right," Janet chuckled.

Jack barely heard the exchange between the two women, his attention focused solely on Sam and what was being revealed as she shrugged out of her coat. His stance remained casual, though his heart had started beating faster and, not for the first time, he was thankful he was used to hiding his reaction to her. She was wearing some kind of leotard or bodysuit in a leopard print. The suit was modest, he figured, as those things went. Long sleeves with black furry cuffs, a high neckline and she was covered to her ankles—the patterned 'stockings' he'd glimpsed earlier. For what little good the coverage did however. The material clung to her lovingly, like a second skin, revealing every delicious curve.

Sam handed Cassie her coat. "Oh wait," she said, taking the coat back from the girl and fishing in one of the pockets. Pulling out a fuzzy headband with ears on it, she placed it on her head. "There." Smiling at the silent trio, she twirled, long tail swinging behind her. She stopped and stared right at him. "How do I look?"

Jack couldn't have said a word if his life depended on it. Fortunately, both Cassie and Janet were oohing and aahing over the costume. He could feel all his primitive male instincts go on high alert, positive that every man at the party would be hitting on her and he'd have to sit back and watch, unable to act.

"Jack! Do you like Sam's costume?" Cassie asked. "Doesn't she make a cute cat?"

He made a show of looking her up and down before answering. "I've always preferred dogs myself," he told the three women.

Cassie laughed and Janet rolled her eyes. "Come on, Cass. Hang up Sam's coat and then help me set out the sandwiches." The two Fraiser women left, leaving them alone in the foyer.

"So you prefer dogs?" Sam asked, idly swinging her tail from one hand. 

He nodded, determined to remain unmoved by her little show.

"Well," she murmured, looking quickly behind her, before stepping closer to him and resting her hand briefly on his chest. He stiffened, but couldn't move away, trapped between her and the wall. "Maybe I can turn you into a cat lover before the night is over," she purred in his ear.

Her low chuckle wafted over his cheek before she stepped back. "But right now, I need to go find Jonas." Her smile was sly and she winked. "Since he's a wizard and I'm his familiar." She ran a finger down his chest in a provocative caress before she turned, and with a twitch of her tail, walked away. Jack just stood there and watched the sexy sway of her hips, fighting to regain the control that had fled the moment she'd touched him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damn, Jack thought mildly, he'd been outmaneuvered again. Only this time, instead of his teammates being the culprits, it was by two seventeen-year-old vampires. Of course, his team had done nothing to prevent it, in fact, they seemed to be highly delighted and had actually encouraged Cassie and Dominic. Which was why he was currently driving along behind Dominic's beat up Honda Civic, on their way to something called 'Mind Seizure'. 

Sure, he'd protested he'd already had one too many 'mind seizures' in his lifetime, but they had merely laughed. And then they'd pulled out the big gun and he'd caved when Sam had smiled that special smile—one that Cassie seemed to have perfected as well, if the perpetually bemused look on Dominic's face was any indicator. Jonas had grinned in happy agreement and Teal'c, well, Teal'c merely smirked and agreed that, indeed, it would be a pleasant outing. 

Ambushed and outflanked on all quarters, Jack had done the only thing he could—surrendered with as much dignity as possible. But then it didn't require much dignity to escort one teen-age boy, three aliens and his seductively dressed major to a Halloween 'haunted house'. So after a quick raid of Fraiser's pantry and confiscating every can of soup, canned fruit and vegetables that she had—evidently it was two dollars off per ticket if you brought canned goods for the local food pantry—they were off to the haunted house.

Jack thought the parking lot was surprisingly full for so late and said so. 

Sam merely gave him one of her affectionate, patronizing smiles. "It's not even midnight and tomorrow is Halloween."

He glared at her, as if he needed any reminder, given the enthusiasm with which his team was embracing the holiday. Finding a parking place not too far from where he'd seen Dominic and Cassie pull in, he and his enthusiastic team joined the two teen-agers. 

"Here," Cassie said, handing him two cans of soup. 

He stepped back and held up his hands. "Now wait a minute, I didn't say I was going to go in the haunted house."

"Colonel!"

"O'Neill!"

"Sir!"

The protest from his team was practically in unison. And then there was Cassie.

"Jack! You have to," Cassie pouted. Dominic gave him a pleading look. 

In the lights from the parking lot, Jack saw a similar look in Sam's eyes and an additional twinkle that generally meant she would make it worth his while if he gave her what she wanted now. His lips twitched and he shook his head, taking the soup from Cassie. 

Sam's smile widened and when she walked past him, canned peas and fruit cocktail clutched tightly in her hands, he murmured, "Just wait until we get home."

She paused only briefly and purred, "Meow." 

The surge of lust that shot through him was to be expected and even welcome. It just made the waiting all that more enjoyable. Jack sauntered along after the small group, Sam once more holding onto Jonas' arm, while Cassie clung to Dominic, Teal'c trailing ominously behind them. Their excited chatter mixed in with the voices of the other people outside the attraction, all accompanied by the shrieks, howls and wails emanating from inside the cluster of buildings that comprised the haunted house.

When they reached the ticket booth, five sets of eyes turned to him. Jack raised his eyebrow. 

"I didn't bring my purse," Sam offered.

"Neither Jonas Quinn or myself carry any currency."

"Jack? Please?" Cassie doing that pout thing again and Dominic with the same pleading look in his eyes. "We brought the food," she reminded him.

Pulling out his wallet, Jack stepped up to the ticket window. "Six adults," he told the attendant, a young woman dressed eerily like Cassie, only her eyes were a funny gold with slits for pupils. 

"You may leave your offering in the casket," she intoned, taking his money and handing back six tickets.

Jack looked around the ticket booth, and sure enough, at the entrance to the house there was a coffin resting on several sawhorses. A tall, gangly man dressed as an eighteenth century undertaker, complete with top hat and trailing black scarf, was taking the canned goods. 

Cassie and Dominic reached him first, handing over their cans of food.

"Thank you, my good man, milady," he murmured, setting the cans in the already full casket.

"Good night?" Jack asked.

"Business has been brisk." The undertaker gave him a snaggle-toothed grin. "This is the fourth casket we've filled tonight."

"So, is it really scary in there?" Cassie asked.

"'Tis not for me to say one way or the other, miss." The undertaker leaned closer to their group, as if imparting a deep secret. "But in the last group that went in, there was a lass with hair as dark as yours, and when she came out, it was as white as the snow. Scared the color right out of it."

"Really?" Jonas asked. 

Jack rolled his eyes, Cassie giggled and he knew Sam was stifling a laugh.

"As sure as I'm standing here." The undertaker took their tickets and then folded his arms together, nodding somberly. "You may enter—at your own risk."

Jack deliberately hung back and let Cassie and Dominic go in first, the door swung open with an ominous groan, the spooky noises from inside the house even louder now. Jonas followed after the teen-agers, with Teal' right behind him. Jack could swear the glint in the Jaffa's eye was the same one he had whenever he was getting ready to go into battle. Jack hoped the big guy remembered that no matter how realistic it looked, the whole thing was fake. 

Just as he'd planned, Sam paused briefly at his side and he fell into step with her. When one of her high-heels slipped on the brick path and she grabbed at his arm, he steadied her. And when she didn't release his arm, he allowed himself a small, satisfied smile before leading her into the haunted house.

His eyes adjusted quickly to the dim interior light and he didn't jump at all when a figure dressed in a black cloak and holding a scythe stepped out of the shadows and pointed the way. Up ahead—intermingled with the piped in sound effects and creepy music—he could hear Cassie screaming and laughing, almost all in the same breath. He smiled when he heard Jonas' shout of laughter and Teal'c's deep, bass chuckle in reply. 

"Sounds like they're having fun," he commented to Sam as they walked carefully down the corridor. They reached a wide spot, and through a large, picture-window size opening in the wall, they were greeted with their first scene of horror. Yellow, 'crime scene' tape was plastered all over what looked like a bedroom, a headless body was draped across a blood-spattered bed with blood gushing out of the neck. 

Strobe lights flashed on and the head was visible on the floor, fake eyes wide open and a look of horror etched on its features. Sirens suddenly wailed and Sam jumped, letting out a tiny squeal and squeezing his arm tightly when a shadowy figure appeared out of the shadows and the rip of the chainsaw it held started up, the loud roar filling the room.

"Easy there, Cat Woman," he teased. "You've got nine lives, remember?"

He caught a quick glimpse of her glare when the strobe lights flashed on them again. But even though he could feel her relax, she didn't let go of his arm, instead she moved closer to him as they continued down the corridor and made a right turn. 

"What the hell?" The corridor was dark but when he took a cautious step forward, the floor crunched and naked light bulbs flickered to life overhead, illuminating walls covered with spiders, cockroaches and various other insects. Jack knew they weren't real, but the way the illusion was set up, it looked like the bugs were swarming all over the walls. 

"Ewwww...yuck!" Sam cried, brushing away at the cobwebs that hung from the walls and ceiling, sticking and clinging to them.

Pulling her along behind him, Jack forged a trail through the cobweb festooned hallway, ignoring the crunch under his feet every time he took a step. He knew they were walking on nutshells or something designed to make that noise. But damn, if it didn't seem like they were walking on bugs. Fog started to fill the corridor and they kept walking, Sam practically walking on her tiptoes.

"Finally," she breathed, stopping at the end of the hallway and brushing at a particularly insistent cobweb that was stuck in her hair. "I feel like I've got bugs crawling all over me." 

"Here," Jack said, removing the offending bit of...whatever it was they used to make fake cobwebs from, out of her hair. "Looks like we go up," he commented, gesturing toward the narrow staircase in front of them. "After you." He stood back, prepared to let her go first.

"Oh no, you take point on this." She shook her head, her eyes a bit wild. "No way am I going up those stairs first."

He studied his normally unflappable major for a moment, of all the things he would have imagined frightened her, he never would have guessed that it was a Halloween haunted house full of fake blood and gore. She had seemed quite gleeful watching those horror movies last weekend. He didn't say anything though. Suppressing his smile, he merely nodded and started up the stairs. He did grin though, when she crowded up right behind him and clutched at his jacket with both hands.

The stairwell was fairly innocuous and well lit, probably so people wouldn't fall, he imagined. Once they reached the top, the lighting was dim again and a hooded figure standing in an alcove gestured for them to wait. Jack had just seen the swirl of a purple cloak enter a room and a Cassie-like squeal from inside the room. Evidently they had caught up with the rest of their little group. Sam didn't let go of his jacket while they stood there, and he didn't say anything, because he really didn't mind. The opportunities were few and far between—with this particular woman anyway—where he got to be the big, brave man and protect his little lady.

"I thought you liked these things?"

She shrugged and gave him a weak smile. "I thought I was over it."

"Over what?"

"I had a bad experience at one of these, back in junior high." She let go of his jacket and wrapped her arms around herself. "Mark was a volunteer at one that a local charity was staging, and when I went with a group of my friends, he did what every big brother does who wants to torment and torture his little sister. He somehow separated me from the rest of the group and proceeded to chase me around the house."

"Sounds like something a big brother would do."

She smiled ruefully. "I didn't know it was him at first, he was all dressed up as a zombie or something and he carried this huge hatchet that was dripping with blood. I was terrified and practically hysterical. When he finally realized I was really scared, he stopped and managed to convince me that he was my brother. I was so mad—and relieved." She grinned then. "Dad was pretty mad too, grounded him for a month. This is actually the first time I've been back to one of these." 

"Well, don't you worry. I'll protect you from any hatchet-wielding zombies." 

She laughed. "I know, that's why I brought my posse this time."

"Your posse?" The hooded figure gestured for them to proceed, so Jack grabbed her hand as they walked into the dark room. "I thought you guys were my posse?"

"That's what we want you to think—Ooh! Gross!"

The lights had come on illuminating the room and Jack pretty much agreed with Sam's assessment. Behind the roped off area was a scene of what looked like a medieval torture chamber. What had to be an animatronic man was lying strapped to a wooden table, his face contorted in fear and pain. A metal spit was anchored to the table over the torture victim and another animatronic figure, dressed in leather and wearing an executioner's hood was turning the spit, which had what appeared to be the other man's small intestines attached to it, pulling them out of his abdomen. The accompanying eerie classical music, shrieks of pain from the victim and laughter from the torturer all added to the horrific ambiance. 

"Where do they come up with these ideas?" Jack murmured, impressed and mildly unnerved by the gruesome scene.

"I don't think I want to know." She tugged on his hand. "Let's go."

They made their way through the rest of the house, the remaining rooms were filled with the usual—zombies, vampires, a kitchen with a mad cook hacking away at a body spurting blood everywhere and brewing up eyeball stew. Sam had finally started to relax, but they didn't linger in any of the rooms—especially the one filled with the zombies. And if she crowded a little closer and gripped his hand a little tighter, he let her. 

Jack got the biggest laugh out of the last room—an alien encounter scene. Two fluorescent green Roswell-type aliens were busily probing a hapless human. "I wonder if Thor knows about this," Jack whispered to Sam. 

"Think we should tell them they're actually gray, not lime green?"

"Nah," he said. "Maybe these guys are distant relatives of the Asgard."

They were still laughing when the left the room, the exit door depositing them at a side entrance. The rest of their group was already there. Jonas had a huge grin on his face and Teal'c was even smiling.

"First time, right?" Jack asked Jonas, who nodded and smiled even wider. 

"Wasn't that great?" Cassie enthused. "Let's do it again!"

Jack's eyes flicked to Sam's, she gave him a replay of the smile she'd used to get him to agree to the haunted house, along with an almost imperceptible shake of her head. 

"You and Dominic can do whatever you want, but we old folks are going to head home." Jack pulled out his wallet and handed Cassie a twenty-dollar bill. "Knock yourselves out." She took the money from him and grabbed Dominic's hand. "Just don't forget your curfew!" he yelled after them as they took off for the entrance of the attraction. 

"Come on, pussycat," he teased Sam, taking her arm and falling into step behind a still excitedly talking Jonas and a suspiciously animated Teal'c. "Let's go home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam waited patiently while Jack kept the truck running, waiting until Teal'c and Jonas had driven off in their motor-pool car before pulling into the driveway. They were careful not to flaunt their relationship, even though she figured the two men knew that she and Jack had become something more than just friends.

"Finally, we're alone," Jack said. He shut off the ignition and leered at her. "I've been waiting all evening for this."

Sam opened her door, the interior light revealing the wicked look in her eyes. "Why Jack, I thought you liked dogs the best. Do you actually want a little pussy?"

The look on his face was priceless and she struggled to keep a straight face. But then the shock must've worn off because he gave a bark of laughter. "You are so going to pay for that!" he threatened. 

"Promises, promises," she teased. Before he could say—or do anything—else, she jumped out of the truck and ran up the walk as fast as she could in three-inch high heels.

He caught up with her easily; which was really her plan all along, truth be told. He did surprise her though, when he swept her up in his arms and she let out a small shriek which had him grinning. She clung to his shoulders when he bounded up the few steps to the porch and then it was pure torture when he let her slide to her feet. Even through her coat and his clothes, she could still feel every hard muscle in his body. He kept one arm around her, but she wasn't inclined to leave now that she was finally in his arms. She wrapped both arms around his waist and proceeded to press soft kisses to his throat. He rumbled something, which vibrated all tingly against her lips and by the shuffling and moving, she figured he was getting the door open in spite of her attempts to distract him.

When Jack finally got the door open, he shuffled them both through it, since she wasn't about to let go of him. Once they were securely inside and the door was locked, he backed her up against the wall. With the added height of her high heels, she was almost as tall as he was and she looped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his in a leisurely kiss. She could sense his restraint while they kissed, but his hands were quick and eager as he unfastened her coat. When her coat finally hung free, he slid one arm around her, but she twisted out of his arms, letting the coat slip off and onto the floor.

"What?" he panted. 

She still had her cat ear headband on and she picked up her tail, twirling it. His eyes narrowed and her lips curved in a slow smile. "Still like dogs better?" she purred.

"Sam," he growled, taking a step toward her.

She laughed again and turned her back on him, swinging her tail and her hips as she sauntered down the hall to the bedroom. She knew he was watching her, she could feel his eyes boring into her back. He'd been watching her all evening—unobtrusively, of course—but she had been acutely aware of him. Smiling to herself, she kept on walking, it wouldn't be long until he caught up with her.

The bedroom was dark and she had just turned on the bedside lamp when she heard him behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist. She leaned back into his embrace, tilting her head to give him better access when he nuzzled her ear. She could tell he'd taken his jacket off, pressed up against her like she was. Sighing softly, she rotated her pelvis ever so slightly, arching into his touch when his hands wandered over her body, stroking her like she was a cat.

His breath caught and she felt him tense against her, his hand stroking deliberately now over her breasts and hips. "Are you naked under this thing?" he rumbled in her ear.

Sam let out a throaty chuckle. "Well, you'll just have to find out," she teased.

She felt him shuffle back a step or two, his hands gliding along her collarbone, tugging on the neckline of the leotard. "How does this thing come off?" he growled, annoyance coloring his voice.

"There's a zipper," she murmured, looking over her shoulder at him before gracefully leaning forward, exposing the long line of her back.

"Ah."

A shiver ran down her spine when his fingers brushed her nape and then she felt him slowly pull on the zipper, the cool air in the room washing over her exposed back.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered, his fingers running lightly down her naked spine.

She laughed and turned around to face him, letting the top droop off her shoulders. "I thought you liked it when I didn't wear underwear?" She slowly tugged one sleeve down and off, the front of the leotard falling away, revealing one creamy breast. 

"Yeah, I like it." His eyes roved hungrily over her exposed flesh, but his eyes were hard and possessive when he looked at her. "I'm not so sure how I feel about half the SGC seeing you that way."

"Ah, don't worry." Deciding she better put his mind at ease, she pulled the other sleeve off, letting the leotard hang at her waist. "It has a built in bra and panties." She lifted the material up, displaying the extra material.

"Well, thank god for that."

As much as she appreciated the rather primitive display of emotion, she wasn't going to let it pass without comment. "Feeling a bit jealous there, Jack?"

"Hell yeah," he told her, not looking at all ashamed. His eyes were almost black with passion when he reached for her; his hard hands were remarkably gentle when they fastened on her waist and he hauled her up against him. "You're mine."

It took her by surprise, the surge of primal lust and desire that flowed through her at his blunt statement. She was a modern woman; she didn't buy into this territorial possessive male kind of crap. At least she never had before. 

One strong arm wrapped around her, his other hand threading through her hair, pulling her head back, his eyes boring into her very soul. "And one day the whole universe will know it."  
The ferocity in his voice and fire in his eyes consumed her and she had to close her eyes before she went up in flames. 

His kisses consumed her, his mouth hungry and demanding. She sensed something different in his kisses, a possessiveness that was new and as arousing as it was alarming. The raw passion and desire that she sensed in Jack engulfed her and she quit worrying about whether it was politically correct or not. The kiss was wildly erotic, his tongue thrusting deep, his teeth nipping at her lips.

The fabric of his shirt was rough against her sensitive breasts and she clutched at his shoulders, tugging frantically at the material. She whimpered, torn between the seductive pleasure of his mouth and the need to have her hand son his naked flesh.

A low sound rumbled up from deep in his chest and he decided for her, pulling out of her arms and ripping at the buttons on his shirt. She helped him, their hands colliding in their mutual urgency. She growled in frustration and left him to his shirt, her fingers making quick work of his belt and the fastening of his slacks. Unable to resist, she slid her hand inside his partially open fly, rubbing his already rigid length. He groaned and Sam glanced at him, his eyes were closed, a look of harsh pleasure filling his face. Squeezing him gently, she yelped when he grabbed her wrist in an implacable grip.

"Enough," he groaned, his deep brown eyes open and filled with hunger.

"No, she countered, fingers subtly flexing. "It's never enough."

His eyes closed again on a low moan and she knew—however temporarily—that he had released control to her. His hand fell back to his side and she released him, gliding her hand up to the middle of his chest in a slow caress. Pressing firmly, he shuffled backwards toward the bed. In a flurry of movement, she had his slacks and boxers down around his knees and him sitting on the bed.

Kneeling, Sam made quick work of his shoes and socks, tugging his clothes the rest of the way off. Running her hands teasingly up his calves and thighs, she ignored his straining length and once more pressed her hand against his chest. He obediently scooted back on the bed and lay back against the pillows. His eyes were dark and hooded and she knew that his casual pose was merely that—a pose. For whatever reason it suited him to let her be in control and she was going to take advantage of it.

As eager as she was to have her hands—and her mouth—on him again, she deliberately slowed down. Her costume still hung around her waist, so she stretched, showing off her breasts. She saw his jaw tighten, but he didn't move, so she smiled leisurely and plucked the cat headband off her head, setting it on the nightstand. Kicking off her high heels, she slowly peeled the cat suit off. Taking her time, she made sure that she turned away from him slightly and wiggled her hips, giving him a good look at the curves being gradually revealed.

With one final tug and wiggle, she tossed the leopard costume—by its tail—on top of Jack's discarded clothes. He hadn't moved, hadn't uttered a sound since she'd started her striptease. But his eyes...she could feel them burning as they roamed hungrily over her body. Crawling onto the bed, she straddled his body, kneeling over him. She nuzzled his neck, the slight stubble on his face was rough against her cheek and she lightly rubbed her lips against jaw. "Rowr," she purred, licking his cheek. 

His hands leisurely caressed her breasts. "What's new, pussy cat?" Jack murmured. 

"I love you?" Sam supplied one of the lines to the old song and nipped delicately at his ear before she languidly stretched, rising up to her knees over him. 

Jack's hands drifted down her ribs, leaving a trail of fire, before resting at her slender waist. She hovered over him and gazed down at him.

"Works for me." His smugly confident expression should have annoyed her; but the unbridled need in his deep brown eyes told her he felt the same. They both had strong personalities and were used to be in control. But when it came down to this shared intimacy, they were both equally vulnerable—no matter who was on top.

"So," she drawled, settling further down on his legs and vainly trying to ignore the delicious feel of his hair roughened thighs against her sensitive skin. She leaned forward again, his erection brushed eagerly against her belly and she ran her tongue along his collarbone. His penis lurched against her and his hands tightened on her waist. "Are you rethinking your policy on cats?"

"Maybe," he murmured, his hands once more moving over her in slow caresses. "You're a very affectionate...pussy." 

Sam didn't need to see his face to hear the smirk in his voice. And if she hadn't been occupied with other, more important things, like kissing her way down his chest and teasing his flat nipples with her teeth and tongue, she might have wiped it off his face. However, she had the feeling that might happen anyway, the way his breath caught when she nuzzled his belly button, still licking him as if she were a cat. She paused briefly and looked up at his face, his eyes were open and he was watching her with an intensity that—in any other situation—she would have found unnerving. 

Her lips curved in a lazy smile and she lightly raked her nails down his firm belly. His eyes flared with hot desire, all of his muscles were suddenly rigid beneath her hand. Holding his eyes, she slowly combed her fingers through the wiry hair at the base of his abdomen. His eyes fluttered shut when she gently gripped his penis and his breath hissed out on a low moan as she delicately traced the sensitive head with her tongue. 

It was seldom that she ever had him like this—totally at her mercy—and it wasn't that she meant to torture him, though you'd be hard pressed to believe that, given his ragged breathing and the occasional groan as she worked him with her mouth and hands. She knew it wasn't easy for him to be open and vulnerable—even with her, so she was going to take full advantage of the situation. Besides, it answered a need she felt deep inside, to please him and know that he found the ultimate satisfaction at her hands...and in her body.

One large hand rested gently in her hair. He didn't push her or force her, but she was glad for the connection to him, the slight pressure as he urged her on. She leisurely sucked and when he groaned her name, she knew it was time. Placing a lingering kiss to the blunt tip with one final sweep of her tongue, she released him. Gracefully rising to her knees over him, she saw that his eyes were once more open and mere slits now, his face tight with passion and anticipation.

His hands traveled restlessly in light caresses from her waist to her knees and back again. Steadying herself with one hand on his shoulder, she reached for his penis, their hands meeting as he helped guide her. Sam moaned softly, gradually lowering herself on him, wanting to savor the incredible sensations as she him into her body. She would never get tired of this, she decided dreamily, settling her full weight down on him, she would never tire of him. Both his hands were back at her waist; she braced hers against his shoulders and started moving.

Somehow each movement, each touch, each sound was new and yet familiar, all at the same time. The bond they shared transcended all levels of their relationship. Rocking slowly at first, but soon driven by the promise of the ultimate ecstasy, she started moving faster. Rising and falling steadily on him in a rhythm that maximized the pleasure for both of them. She rode him relentlessly, their harsh breathing mixing together in the quiet room as he moved with her, subtly guiding her tempo. She could feel her muscles starting to fatigue, but she drove herself on, she was so close—he was so close. 

"Jack," she gasped, dropping her sweaty head to his shoulder.

"I've got you," he rumbled. 

Sam practically sobbed with relief when she felt his fingers gliding through her slick folds; she shifted slightly and he effortlessly found her clitoris. He knew her body too well and it wasn't long before she felt the first forerunners of her orgasm flicker to life deep in her belly. She threw her head back and cried his name; his strong hands gripped her hips and pulled her down hard against him as he thrust sharply upwards. Grinding hard against his pelvis, she rode out the crashing waves of her orgasm, dimly aware of his harsh cry and the hot pulse of his seed deep inside her trembling body.

Collapsing on his chest, she let out a soft moan, feeling marvelously content and totally boneless. Jack's hands ran down her back in a sweeping caress and she purred in his ear, "Rowr."

"Such a good kitty," he murmured, patting her ass, his voice deep and full of lazy satisfaction. 

She chuckled and somehow found the energy to prop herself up on his chest. "Hmm," she teased, "looks like I've found myself a new wizard."

His look of lazy satisfaction took on a harder edge. "I better be the only wizard you're getting familiar with, Miss Kitty."

"Oh," she smirked, unable to resist. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, Jack, you have quite an impressive..." 

He raised an eyebrow and his lips twitched in a sexy half smile. "Yes?" 

...wand."

THE END


End file.
